Plan B for Bright Eyes
by potatehoe
Summary: Beca does Stacie a favor by being part of her plan to get the girl, but little does Beca know, she'll be doing herself a favor. (BECHLOE/STAUBREY TWOSHOT)
1. Plan B for Bright Eyes

_A/N: Hello. This is a week after the finals. Sorry, I didn't plan it well, but I haven't posted anything in a while. I thought this was acceptable enough to post. So enjoy!_

* * *

"What?"

Stacie rolls her eyes at the smaller brunette. "Oh my God. Seriously? What do you mean what? I just said it like very clearly."

Beca exhales, annoyed. "I mean, why do I always have to be part of your little plans?"

"Because my plan will work with you." Stacie stares at Beca with expecting eyes.

"Do you even have a Plan B? A backup plan? What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work, Beca. If it doesn't, Plan B is... to improvise."

"Improvising is never good!" Beca yells. "Wha-"

"Which is why," Stacie cuts her off, "the first plan will have to work."

Beca takes a second to really think about what she's agreeing to. She sighs. "Run it by me again."

Stacie rolls her eyes. "Okay. We talk about going to a movie near Aubrey and the redhead-"

"Chloe," Beca informs.

"Okay. We talk about the movie near Aubrey and Chloe. I invite Aubrey. She'll be iffy about it, but then I ask Chloe, and Chloe will defs say yes. And-"

"Wait, how are you so sure she'll say yes?" Beca questions.

"She will." Stacie continues her plan but is interrupted by Beca again.

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She will," Stacie repeats, firmly. "She likes yo- movies." Stacie chuckles nervously then clears her throat, earning a skeptical look from Beca. "Didn't you know? Uh... it's a big Irish thing. Gingers love going out for movies."

Beca's eyes narrow. "No... actually. They don't. That's not a universal stereotype."

Stacie rolls her eyes. "Why do you always use the big words when you're arguing with me?"

Beca looks at Stacie in disbelief. "I don't- How did you even get into college? They weren't even big wor-" She cuts herself off and puts her hands on her forehead, frustrated. "Nevermind. Go on."

"Okay, thank you very much," Stacie says. "Well, Chloe is going to say yes. I am 100% sure. And when she does, Aubrey will say yes, too. Then, bam! Double date." Stacie ends with a large, proud grin.

"Wait, when did this turn into a date? It's just a movie. And I don't even like movies," Beca complains.

"Okay, whatever. It's just a movie. But still, I'll get to spend time with Aubrey, and you can friend it up with the ginger. And I thought you got over hating movies. Didn't your boyfriend make you love them?"

"Wow, Stacie. How are we even friends?"

"What?" Stacie asks, confused.

"Jesse and I broke up a week ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I would've bought you some ice cream or something if I knew." Stacie waves it off.

Beca slaps her head and laughs. "Well, you did know. And I broke up with him because- Oh my God, Stace. I told you this like last week."

"Why did you break up with him again?"

Beca sighs. "Because of the movies!" she yells, annoyed. "The constant movies. Every single fucking night! Sometimes we would watch multiple movies in a single day! Is that a couple thing? I don't know. I mean, I thought I had started to enjoy them, but he has- he's just made me hate them on a whole other level. And then, he got a little upset that I didn't want to watch them with him and then I got mad and then I said a few things that hurt his feelings I guess and I kinda just broke it off."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah."

Stacie bites the inside of her mouth. "So..." Stacie begins, making Beca narrow her eyes. "Since I'm your like most best friend in the world... you'll survive through one movie to help me hook up with a girl. Right?"

Beca sighs. "Just as long as it's not a chick flick."

Stacie flinches then gives Beca a weak grin.

"Wow. It's a chick flick," Beca states with a dead face.

"Look, I don't like them either! But it gets girls like Aubrey really in the mood, you know?"

"I don't think Aubrey's the type of girl that will just do sex with some random other girl."

"Beca, what do you take me for?" Stacie scoffs.

"A random girl that wants to get into Aubrey's panties."

"Well, I like Aubrey, and I'm not looking for a one night stand. Not this time."

"Wow. Stacie the sex freak is trying to settle down," Beca says, smiling.

"I'm not a sex freak. I just enjoy sex," Stacie simply states. "And I'm not 'trying' to settle down. I will settle down with none other than the beautiful barbie of the Bellas."

"Barbie?"

"Yeah, she's a... doll." Stacie laughs at herself. "I'm too good."

"Yeah. A true comedian," Beca says sarcastically.

"So you'll help me?"

Beca stares at Stacie who is expectant and helpless. She almost feels sorry for her. She knows that even though Stacie doesn't express it well, she is a good friend. And Beca, though she'll never admit it, has always thought that Stacie and Aubrey would make a good couple, even with their contrasting personalities. At least she'll get to spend time with the well known bubbly red head. They'll be watching a movie, though, so she won't be able to be amused with Chloe's interesting stories and words, and just her voice in general. Beca always had a thing for Chloe's voice. It's beautiful. Ever since their encounter in the shower.

"It's a funny chick flick, so there'll be a few jokes here and there. I think it's watchable, even for you," Stacie says, interrupting Beca's thoughts and making her jump a bit.

"Oh, um. Yeah. Sure," Beca says, automatically. "Just... uh... buy me some food some time." Beca mentally slaps her head. What did she just agree to? "Know that I'm doing it reluctantly, though."

"Reluctantly? Define reluctantly."

"As in I didn't want to, but I'll do it."

"Great, awesome!" Stacie cheers, lifting up off of her seat. "Yes, okay. Come on." Stacie begins to grab her things.

"Woah. Um, what?" Beca sits up, confused.

"We have to go right now."

Beca's eyes widen as she watches Stacie hurriedly pace around her room. "Why?"

Stacie brings Beca a red flannel, some skinny jeans, and boots from her closet. "Here. They're going to be at that coffee shop on campus in a bit, and they're free for the day."

"I can't just leave right now. I'm not ready."

"Oh, right." Stacie looks through Beca's dresser then throws Beca a few sticks of eyeliner. "Here. Come on. Put it on. Let's go," Stacie rushes.

"Okay, so eyeliner is supposed to make me instantly ready? I need to do my hair and actually pick my own outfit, and I haven't even taken a shower."

Stacie groans and sits down on Beca's bed. "Oh my God. Your hair's fine, this outfit screams you, and we need to leave right now! Why do you need to look nice?"

"I... uh... I have my reasons- I mean, I'm leaving my dorm. I have to at least look decent for the public."

"Oh, God. Who cares? It's not like you have anyone to impre- ugh... nevermind." Stacie rolls her eyes then sighs in defeat. "Go and take a shower. I want you back here in ten minutes."

"Aye aye, captain." Beca grabs a towel and hurries to the door.

Stacie puts her finger up, halting Beca. "I'll be saying that by the end of the night," she remarks, smirking.

Beca's eyebrows furrow, and her eyes widen. "Okay, I'm gonna go and pretend you didn't just say that."

* * *

"So have you been stalking Aubrey or something?" Beca asks Stacie as the pair walks towards the café.

Stacie looks up from her phone then makes a confused face. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for one thing, you know which places she goes to on certain days, and you guys haven't had a genuine conversation that didn't concern the Bellas before."

"We've talked before," Stacie defends. "And no, I'm not stalking her."

"Then, how do you know her and Chloe have plans here at this moment and are free for the rest of the day?"

Stacie hesitates. "I'm... uh... getting info from a guy that I told to silently... look at what she does."

"So you're paying a guy to stalk her for you."

"No, I- no, it's different. It's not considered stalking."

Beca purses her lips. "Yeah. It kinda is," she says with a tight smirk.

Stacie rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Come on. Let's go inside."

They walk inside, and Beca immediately catches sight of a small booth occupied by a blonde and a breathtaking redhead. Her hair is a real bright red today.

"Woah," Beca and Stacie whisper at the same time. They look at each other and continue to speak in unison. "What? Nothing."

"Okay," Stacie says, overwhelmed. "Let's just order, and hopefully the red head will invite us over."

They walk to the counter and order some frappuccinos. While they wait for their order, Beca questions, "What makes you so sure she'll-"

"Beca?" a cheery voice yells across the café.

Beca immediately feels blood rush to her cheek. When Beca doesn't react, Stacie gives her a warning glare and lightly pushes her. She then turns around and tries to smile but looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Chloe!" She grins uncomfortably as she walks over to the red head slowly, Stacie eagerly following. "Aubrey. I didn't- uh- I didn't see you there," she says awkwardly.

"Well, here we are." Chloe flashes a big grin, and Beca can't help but give a warm smile back. "Hey, Stacie," Chloe says, welcoming.

"Hi," Stacie greets. She looks at Aubrey. "Hey, Aubrey."

Aubrey acknowledges Stacie with a smile. "Hello, Stacie and Beca."

Chloe looks at Aubrey before she says with an unusual smirk, "Hey, why don't you guys sit with us?"

Before they can reply, Chloe softly tugs on Beca's hand and makes her sit down. "Woah- okay," Beca yelps. Chloe then motions to the seat next to Aubrey for Stacie to sit down on.

When everyone is settled, Chloe tries to take some of the awkward away by starting a conversation. "So how have you guys been?"

"Great," Stacie answers.

"Good," Beca mumbles.

"Well, we were actually going to watch a movie... after we got our coffees," Stacie says with a confident smile.

"Oh, cool. Which one?" Aubrey asks. "Because Chloe and I were actually heading to the movies right now."

Stacie's eyebrows raise. Maybe this would be easier than it seemed. "I... uh... I forgot the name. Which one were you guys gonna see?"

"Well, I don't know. We were going to decide when we get there."

Chloe turns to Beca and puts her hand on hers. "Are you into movies now, Beca?"

Beca looks down at Chloe's hand and shakily sighs. "Well-"

"Well," Stacie interrupts, "I know she hates movies, but I wanted to watch a movie. And she... reluctantly agreed, so I took the chance I got." Stacie nods, grinning.

Chloe bites her lip then smirks. "You know, I really didn't want to go to the movies today either. Why don't you and Aubrey just go together, and I'll stay here with Beca?"

Beca's and Stacie's mouth open simultaneously, and Beca is about to say something before Aubrey interrupts, "Yeah. We can just go together, Stacie."

Stacie looks at Aubrey with wide eyes and doesn't hesitate to reply, "Yeah, okay." Aubrey smiles then quietly sips at her drink.

"Is that okay with you, Beca?" Chloe asks, her bright eyes staring directly into Beca's, making Beca's mind go blank.

"Of course." The words leave her mouth before she can think about it, and she mentally kicks herself for not being able to control her word vomit.

"Stacie! Beca!" the barista calls.

Beca blinks her eyes slowly. "Stacie, we should go and get our drinks," she says. Stacie looks at Beca weirdly before they stand up and walk to the counter. "Are you gonna just abandon me here? What the fuck?" Beca whispers.

"Yeah. This is the only chance I have. And I really think she's into me." Stacie smirks.

"And I have to stay with the ginger shower invader? Alone?"

Stacie laughs. "Her name is Chloe, remember? And relax. You love her. She's nice."

"And straight... and I'm- I'm not... interested."

Stacie furrows her eyebrows. "Hey, I never said anything about that. I meant like hanging out with her seems nice. And you can leave her once I leave with Aubrey."

"That's just mean."

"Then, don't do it."

"I thought we were going with your plan," Beca pushes out.

They grab their coffees and turn around with too-big-to-be-fake grins. "Well, it turns out Plan B is so much easier," Stacie chuckles. They arrive at the table with grins still plastered on their faces and sit down with their frappuccinos.

"Stacie, we should leave now before it gets late," Aubrey says.

Stacie immediately stands back up and grins eagerly. "Yeah, sure. After you." Aubrey stands up.

Beca opens her mouth to object but is interrupted by Aubrey. "Okay. Bye, Chloe. Beca, it was nice seeing you. We'll be leaving now. Bye!"

Before Beca can react, her best friend is gone, and she is left alone with none other than the one Chloe Beale. She turns around slowly and meets a bright smile and bright eyes gleaming at her. She guesses it won't be so bad. At least she has something pretty to look at. "So, Beca. What have you been up to?"

"Just broke up with Jesse." Beca's eyes widen. Did she really just say that? She flinches slightly as she mentally kicks herself.

Chloe's eyebrows furrow, and her smile disappears. "Oh. Oh my- Are you... okay? Are you okay?" Chloe puts her hand back on Beca's and stares at the brunette with complete concern.

Beca stares at Chloe's hand for a few seconds before she looks up again. "I- Yeah. I'm okay. I don't think we really... fit nice together."

Chloe releases Beca's hand, but she continues to lightly trace it with her fingers. "I don't understand. I thought you guys barely got together. Like a week ago, was it?"

"Yeah. It's just... we didn't click."

"You can tell me anything, Beca. I won't kill the boy if you don't want me to, though." Chloe chuckles.

Beca stares at Chloe's hand which is now delicately playing with her own fingers. It feels like warm, relaxing water is running through her fingers. Except it's not so relaxing. It feels good, but it makes Beca's hand sweat slightly and shake a bit. Her heart builds up pace, and she forgets how to breathe. Why is she acting like this? Is it the subject? She probably doesn't like talking about the breakup. But it truly didn't affect her. If anything, she had been waiting for it.

She was waiting for it? Did she even like Jesse? She loved him as a friend. Did she just friendzone him? Wait, he didn't claim her just because he was friendly. She wasn't obligated to be with him. Why did she even start anything with him? Why didn't she just try to hit on Chloe? Chloe's beautiful and nice. But she's straight. Wait, she never knew that for sure. What if she is gay? She did walk into her shower. Beca should surely get on that.

"Beca, are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asks as she sits up more and releases Beca's hand.

Beca takes a breath that she has been unknowingly holding for a while. Her face is red, and her mind is all over the place. "Yeah. It's just... the subject," she states, looking at her shaky hand.

"Oh," Chloe says, weakly smiling, "You should have just told me. Or... I should have known. I'm sorry. Breakups are always hard."

"But it wasn't hard at all," Beca says suddenly. She turns in her seat to face Chloe and look at her bright eyes.

Chloe's eyebrows raise. "No?"

"No. Not at all. It was- Okay, don't judge me, but-"

"Never," Chloe instantly says with a comforting smile.

Beca hesitates to continue as she makes a very, very slight gasp through her mouth. She, then, exhales quickly through her nose. "Okay."

Chloe watches her expectantly and urges her to go on.

Beca breathes out a chuckle. "Okay... uh. We kept watching... movies. And... it got really annoying."

It looks as if Chloe is holding back a laugh. "Did you break up with him because you don't like movies?"

"Well, I started to like them, but we watched them so constantly. It was so annoying. And cheesy. I wasn't aware it was a couple thing."

"Oh. Well, it is for a couple that likes to watch movies. You should have told him."

"I didn't tell him for a while, and when I did, a lot came out. And yeah. I think it's better if we just stay friends, though."

"I guess... if that's what you really want."

"It is."

Chloe smiles again before she turns to sip her coffee. "I wouldn't make you watch movies if you didn't like it."

Beca smiles to herself then turns to take a drink of her coffee before she hums in satisfaction and clears her throat. "So what have you been up to?"

"Trying to keep my grades up before I graduate."

"Oh... yeah."

"I'm staying in town, though. I'm going to look for jobs as a choral director. Like teaching kids how to sing... and stuff."

"Nice. You'll be a great teacher. You can even teach a men's choir with that low range," Beca says, smirking.

Chloe laughs. "Hey, do you wanna check out my new place?" she asks excitedly.

"You live in an apartment now?"

"Yeah, it's really huge. I share it with Tom."

Beca raises one eyebrow, confused.

"The shower guy." Chloe motions for Beca to leave the booth, and they both leave. "But don't worry. That was just a fling. We're just friends now."

"Oh, okay," Beca says. Why would she worry?

* * *

"Here we are," Chloe says once she opens her door.

"Wow," Beca marvels at how clean and big the place is. It's main color is white, and it looks like heaven. It surely has Chloe's touch.

"I know, right?" She closes the door and turns back around. "Tom?" she calls. "Are you home?"

A door opens, and a familiar face walks out of a room, smiling at his phone. "Yeah. Chlo, I can't believe you..." He trails off when he sees that Beca is there. He smiles charmingly and greets, "Hey, Beca!" He walks over and envelopes her in a warm hug, while Beca just awkwardly pats him on the back.

"Um... hey, uh, Tom."

"How- how are you?"

"Good. I... uh... never take public showers anymore."

"That's great," he laughs. "You never know when a horny redhead will invade your privacy and force you to sing with her. Am I right?" He nudges her arm, ignoring the glare he is receiving from Chloe.

Beca chuckles nervously. "Yeah."

"I mean, if I weren't there, she'd have probably fucked you hard against the shower wall." Beca's eyes widen, and she gulps loudly, not knowing how to respond.

"Tom, were you going somewhere?" Chloe grins at him.

"No- Yeah. I mean, yes. Actually. I have to go and... uh... do some class." He smiles, not knowing it was a Saturday. His eyes grow big as he suddenly realizes that it is Saturday. "I mean... uh... I mean, a cooking class that is taught on Saturdays. At the town cooking place. I'll just... go now before I'm late. Chef Ramsey's a hardass when it comes to being on time."

"Kay. Bye, Tom," Chloe says, lightly pushing Tom out.

He pauses by the door. "I'm probably going to stay for a while. This cooking business is real serious stuff. So I might just stay the night at some other friend's house, so... uh... don't wait up." He closes the door with a big smile, leaving Beca and Chloe awkwardly standing in the foyer of the apartment.

"So..." Chloe says. "I'll show you around."

Chloe leads Beca to the kitchen. It's white and clean and pristine. "Nice. Is Tom the big cook around here with all his serious cooking classes?" Beca asks with a smirk.

"No, I do. He just lied to leave us alone. He's a really bad liar," Chloe says plainly. She walks to the dining room, and Beca follows.

"I like this table," Beca comments referring to the small, beige table.

"Yeah, it's really sturdy," Chloe laughs, making Beca confused. "Over here is my living room. Very spacious for various activities." She points to a plain door and simply says, "That's Tom's room. You probably don't wanna go in there."

"Okay."

Then, she walks over to the next door and opens it revealing a clean, white restroom. "Woah, that shower is big."

"Big enough for a duet. Am I right?"

Beca chuckles nervously and nods before she walks out and into the next room. It's been painted a bright sky blue, and there is a huge white bed in the middle of it. "Is this yours?"

"Yes. I love it." Chloe smiles with big, proud eyes. She walks past Beca and sits down on her bed. "Come and try the bed. It's really comfortable." She pats the bed beside her, and Beca sits down with a smile, sinking into the fluffiness.

"It is comfortable." Beca softly bounces on the bed. "Nice."

"Yeah. Hey, did you know Stacie asked Tom to stalk Aubrey?"

Beca freezes and her eyes widen before she attempts to relax and laugh it off. "What?"

"Yeah. I guess she has a little crush on Aubrey, and your guys' little run in with us was planned." Chloe laughs.

"Really?" Beca feigns surprise.

"Mhm."

Beca gulps, not knowing how long she can hold it in anymore. She can't believe Stacie wasn't cautious enough to check her "worker's" background. Wait, she can believe that. Stacie is the one to make mistakes like that. Beca begins to wonder how long this stalking thing has went on and how long Chloe has known about it. She sighs shakily and turns to Chloe with a smile. "I... I actually knew about this."

Chloe's eyes open wider, and her eyebrows raise with interest. "Oh."

"I was part of her plan. I'm sorry. She thought that if I went, you would say yes and make Aubrey say yes and we could have this weird double date thi- I mean, she thought it would be a double date. It wouldn't have been a double date if it did go through the way she wanted it, though. I'm sorry. I-"

"It's fine, Beca. Really. I like this plan anyway." Chloe grins and waves it off.

Beca breathes out a laugh. "This actually wasn't the plan. It's Plan B."

"I like Plan B."

Beca smiles warmly at the grinning redhead.

"You know, Aubrey's had the hots for Stacie since she recruited her. She would have agreed to a date with Stacie in a heartbeat."

Beca reminds herself to punch Stacie later. She laughs it off. "She is so blind. Why didn't she see that? That means I didn't have to come today."

Chloe opens then closes her mouth. Her eyebrows furrow before she looks at Beca with her bright eyes. "You said that... Stacie said that if you went, then I would say yes. I don't understand how she was so sure that I would."

Beca purses her lips. "You know, me neither. She also said that gingers have a weird thing for movies."

They laugh before Chloe abruptly stops, making Beca freeze. "Does she think that I like you?"

Beca's eyes widen, and she looks at the floor with a confused expression. She begins to stutter, "I don't- I don't think- No. No, she just- I- No- She thought that it would... uh... be easier for Aubrey to agree if... it was a... a group thing-"

"Do you like me?"

Beca gulps, and she can feel her heart pulse quickly underneath her chest. Her eyebrows furrow, and her mouth opens as she looks for words. Then, she looks up at Chloe's bright eyes and expectant face, and the only words she can come up with are, "Of course."

Chloe smiles at her with those soft lips she's always had. Beca can't help but look down at them, distracted by how much she admires them. She looks up at the bright eyes in front of her, and she sees that Chloe is distracted by the same thing. She thinks that maybe this is a good time to just look at Chloe's lips again.

Maybe lean in for a better view.

Maybe get a little closer.

Maybe a bit more close.

Maybe even closer.

What the hell? She might as well close the gap in between their lips already.

So she does. And she doesn't mean to sound cheesy, but a fire sparks at her lips when they touch Chloe's and it jolts through her whole body. It's sensational. The feeling. As if she's had this craving for all of her life, and she barely found out what it is. And now she's fulfilling it. Life-changing.

Chloe pulls away much to Beca's disappointment. "I like you, too, Beca. So much," she tells Beca, and although Beca loves the sound of those words coming from Chloe's lips, Beca would much prefer the taste of Chloe's lips again, so she grabs the back of Chloe's head and pulls her in for another kiss. And it's not long before it escalates. And Beca couldn't help but love Plan B.

* * *

_P.S. Hey, thanks for reading. I know it wasn't that exciting or even funny (I'm not a naturally funny person), but I hope you enjoyed it. And if you hate the ending, I do too. I'm so bad at endings. Anyway. Honest, critical reviews are always appreciated._


	2. This Was Actually Plan A

_A/N: Thank you for the responses and stuff. I decided to continue this because it was requested and also because I adore Aubrey and Stacie together, and I can't just leave them out of the fun. Sorry about the lateness and the rushy feeling this one has. This wasn't planned, and I tried to get it up as fast as I could. Anyway, Enough with my rambling. Enjoy!_

* * *

The room goes black, a cheesy song plays, and various names make their way up the screen, cueing everyone to get up and leave the theater.

"That was really nice," Aubrey says as they walk out to the entrance of the building.

"Yeah, it was," Stacie says, proud of her accomplishment. When Aubrey smiles at her, her breath hitches. She exhales satisfied but then realizes she hasn't made a move all evening. (Well, except for that time when she yawned and put her arm around Aubrey's shoulder, but Aubrey didn't even notice that. Lame move.) She thinks of something to say before Aubrey interrupts her thoughts.

"I'm kind of hungry, Stacie. Can we go somewhere to eat?"

Score. "Um, yeah. Sure. What- What do you wanna eat?" Damn the nervousness the blonde gives her. She can never be the confident, promiscuous girl she always is around Aubrey.

"Maybe we can get dinner at this small place close to my apartment." Dinner_ and_ a movie? It sounds like a date. And Aubrey is the one who set most of it up. She has more game than Stacie, and she wasn't even part of the original plan.

"Okay," Stacie says following Aubrey to her car. "Um... You have your own place now?"

"Yes. I've had it for two years." Aubrey crinkles her nose then turns to Stacie. "You've been there before."

"No, I haven't," Stacie immediately replies.

"Yes, you have. We had a Bella-Bonding night before the finals."

Stacie's mind flashes back to a large colorful apartment. She had been there before, but the memory is blurry. What isn't blurry is the taste of the liquid from Lily's secret flask. Stacie swore it was Moonshine mixed with a very strong cough syrup. That's probably why she couldn't remember the night. And that's probably why she has a picture frame of Aubrey's dad in her purse.

"Well, you probably don't remember because you were very exhausted that night. You went to sleep almost right after we arrived."

Stacie holds her purse closer to her body before she chuckles nervously and says, "Yeah. I kind of remember it. Anyway, I'm sorry for that. I was... uh... studying for... finals the night before."

"It's alright. We can help refresh your memory after dinner. Would you mind coming over?"

Stacie's eyes widen. She is either getting too lucky or Aubrey is actually attracted to her. "No, not at all. I'd love to see your place." Stacie smiles then sighs in content.

"Great." Aubrey smirks then starts the car.

* * *

They sit down at a booth, and Aubrey takes the seat beside Stacie rather than the seat across from her, making Stacie smirk a triumphant smirk. Maybe she has a chance.

They order their food then stare at each other until Aubrey clears her throat. "So, Stacie, how have you been? We haven't really hung out since the finals." Aubrey crosses her legs then turns to Stacie, giving her her full attention.

"Uh... the usual. Partying too hard and doing it with random people." Stacie's eyes widen. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I don't do it that much anymore. I actually haven't done it in a while." Ever since she met Aubrey.

Aubrey laughs, and her laugh makes Stacie smile. "That's still cool."

Stacie chuckles nervously. "How about you?"

"I'm great. Just getting by," she says, facing forward. She starts to play with her napkin.

"That's nice." Stacie tries to think of something else to say, but she can't because although she could talk to Aubrey for hours, it's so hard to think of something appropriate to say. She can tell the conversation is dying by the way Aubrey pushes her lips inside her mouth. "Aubrey, you look very... ho- p- pretty tonight," Stacie compliments out of nowhere. She takes this time to actually admire her dress. It's red and silky but very casual. She can't believe she complimented her without talking about her revealed legs because they look oh so fine tonight.

Aubrey smiles an innocent, flushed smile, but Stacie just gets hot looking at it. "Thanks, Stacie."

Stacie's breath hitches because she loves her name coming out of Aubrey's mouth. Her face starts to get red. She tries to push her blush down, but she just starts to sweat. Hopefully, Aubrey doesn't notice.

Aubrey's eyebrows furrow, and she turns to look at Stacie with an odd face, making Stacie panick even more. Did she do something wrong? Aubrey's mouth opens, and she hesitates before she says, "Stacie, I actually-"

"Hey!" a deep voice interrupts.

Stacie's eyes widen as she looks across the table to see that familiar charming smile. She opens her mouth to say something but Aubrey cuts her off.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Aubrey asks, and it sounds forced.

Stacie's jaw drops. Aubrey knows the person Stacie paid to stalk her. Does she know about the stalking? Does she know about the plan? Has she been messing with Stacie this whole time?

"Just having an innocent dinner by myself," Tom says. He shakes his head. "No, I'm totally kidding. I'm eating with my friend over there, but I just had to come over and say hi to you and your date." He turns to Stacie and winks. "Aubrey, are you going to introduce me to your date?"

Aubrey throws a glare at Tom, but she hides it swiftly when Stacie glances at her. She clears her throat. "Stacie, this is my old friend, Tom. And Tom, this is my da- good- uh- my good friend, Stacie."

"Hello, Stacie. It's very nice to meet you. I've never seen you around, though. How long have you and Aubrey been together?" He smirks mischievously at Stacie.

Although Stacie loves the sound of that, she gets tongue tied and glares at Tom. He knows they aren't together. What is he trying to accomplish?

"Tom, I told you we're just friends," Aubrey pushes out in annoyance.

"Oh! Oh. I'm sorry. That's a shame. You guys would make a lovely couple."

"I think you should go with your friend now," Aubrey chuckles.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I lied. That's not my friend. I don't know that person. I didn't want to seem like a loner. But I guess I am. Whatever. I just came over to ask if you were going to bring your girlfriend home because I need a place to stay for the night."

Aubrey scoffs. "I am taking Stacie to my place, and you can't come over. I won't give you the keys, and-"

"I have the emergency keys you gave me."

He has the keys to Aubrey's apartment. How close are these people? Why didn't Tom say he knew Aubrey when Stacie asked him to stalk her? Why does Aubrey need to take Stacie home alone? Is she going to try something? How big is Aubrey's bed?

Aubrey sighs then looks at Stacie who is weirdly smirking to herself. She slowly turns to Tom. "Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

"I got kicked out of my place by lesbians who don't know they're in love with each other but obviously are and they probably settled that out already so if I go back they'll probably get mad because they were getting freaky and you know how crazy lesbians can get in bed, am i right, and I don't have time to deal with a homo-explosion."

Aubrey makes a confused face but dismisses whatever Tom just explained. "Can you stay in the guest room for the rest of the night?"

The rest of the night? What does Aubrey have planned? This is all making Stacie feel things that she shouldn't be feeling at a casual dinner.

"I'll be a fly on the wall."

Stacie finally gets herself out of her dirty mind and comes to the realization of what is being discussed. She and Aubrey wouldn't be completely alone because Tom would be somewhere in the apartment, so Stacie wouldn't be able to rock Aubrey's world. Well, if it comes down to it. Which it probably will. Maybe. But why, Tom? Why did he have to be kicked out of his home this night? By lesbians, so he says? Hopefully, he won't be too much of a bother. Stacie tries to hide her pout as she thinks of these things.

"No, you're not going to be a fly on the wall. You're going to be in the room, and you're not going to bother me or Stacie at all," Aubrey says firmly, unknowingly turning Stacie on more than she was already.

"Alright, alright. Gosh... Well, I'm gonna leave now, so I can be asleep before you guys come home and do whatever you guys needed to do alone. Pleasure to meet you for the very first time in my life, Stacie. Bye, Aubrey." He pats Aubrey on the shoulder once before he leaves the restaurant, unaware of the two women's glares.

Aubrey sighs. "I'm sorry for that. Do you mind if he's there? He can be very... disruptive."

"No, no. I'm fine with it. Not unless you mind. Because if you mind, then I mind," Stacie rambles.

Aubrey bites her lip. "I kind of mind."

"Then, I mind. But whatever. That's life, I guess." Aubrey giggles, and Stacie swears she's seen the cutest person on earth. "God, you're so cute." She gains a terrified look once the words accidentally leave her mouth. "I mean- uh... I- I-"

"Thanks," Aubrey interrupts, giving Stacie a genuine smile. "Are you okay, Stacie?" Aubrey looks at her with a concerned look, but Stacie doesn't really know what she's talking about.

"Ye- um- Yeah... I'm good." Other than the fact that she really wants Aubrey in ways that can't be discussed in public right now. "Everything's fine... Why?"

Aubrey brings her hand up to Stacie's face and lightly brushes the back of her finger across Stacie's forehead, making Stacie flinch and her heart beat faster. Stacie opens her eyes to see Aubrey's face which almost has a determined look to it. "You just seem a bit... hot." _Oh, God._ Did she just say that? Aubrey is going to be the death of Stacie. "Are you sure you're okay? I can move to the other side of the table to give you some space."

Stacie tries to calm down her breathing before Aubrey begins to get up. "No, Aubrey. It's fine, really. I like you... beside me. I mean I like when you're next to me. I mean I like you sitting in this- this spot right here." Stacie used to be able to be the one that got under Aubrey's skin. But now, Aubrey just has to say a single word that Stacie takes the wrong way for Stacie to get all nervous. What happened?

"Okay. I like sitting here, too," Aubrey chuckles. "Next to you," she adds, putting her hand on Stacie's leg. It's an innocent action, but Stacie looks at Aubrey's hand in terror before it slowly slides itself off, making Stacie shiver. She looks up to see the blonde mischievously smirking to herself. What is she doing? Is she aware of the effect she has on the brunette? Is she challenging her? Two can play at this game. Stacie smirks and gains a bit more confidence as she mentally joins the "game" and fixes her posture.

The food finally comes to the table, and they swiftly take a look at their food before they prepare to eat. Aubrey takes the first bite of her salad when she hears something splash. She turns to Stacie who is soaking wet in soda and has an innocent smile on her lips. "Oops," she chuckles.

Aubrey's food almost falls out of her mouth before she harshly swallows and tries not to look at Stacie's damp chest. She grabs a napkin and gives it to Stacie.

"Sorry. I can be like really clumsy sometimes," Stacie beams as she wipes her mouth and neck. She looks down. "Oh, look at that. It's all over my boobs." She bites her lip and wipes it off, trying to not laugh at Aubrey who was trying so desperately to avert her eyes.

"What...uh-" Aubrey clears her throat. "What happened? Do you... um... uh- Do you need more napkins?"

Stacie hides her triumph. Looks like Aubrey's the one that is tongue tied now. "I was just drinking my drink, and my hand slipped. Now, I'm all wet," Stacie says in a low voice. "Can you hand me your-"

"Do you need a towel, uh... ma'am?" a young waiter interrupts, appearing out of nowhere. His eyes are glossed, and he obviously does not know how to sneak a peak.

Stacie sighs, not enjoying the company. "No, I'm- I just- uh... I need to-"

"Actually, we're fine here." Aubrey moves herself in front of Stacie defensively. The waiter awkwardly leaves, and Aubrey grabs Stacie's hand. "Let's get you cleaned up." She harshly pulls her out of the booth and towards the restroom. When they are inside, Aubrey angrily pulls paper towels out of the paper towel dispenser and wets them in the sink. She gives them to Stacie with an annoyed face, making Stacie feel guilty. Did she make the blonde upset? Maybe she was just too awesome at this game.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Aubrey. My hand just- uh- I-"

"No, Stacie. I'm not angry with you. It's just the service here. Did you see that waiter? He was practically drooling over your boobs, and he didn't even try to hide it."

"Oh... uh. I didn't- I didn't n-notice," Stacie stammers, trying to hide the fact that she is turned on by Aubrey's defensiveness. If the game she's playing was actually real, she would be losing points.

Aubrey shakes her head, looking at the floor. "Well, it was still rude of him... and that salad dressing isn't even that delicious."

Stacie looks at the distraught blonde in sympathy. She finishes cleaning herself up and decides she'll continue the game later before she clears her throat softly. "You know, I'm really not that hungry. I'd rather be eating something else if you know wh- nevermind." Stacie shakes her head. Why did she even say that? "I mean- um... uh... Do you... uh... do you wanna just... ditch this place?" Aubrey looks up and chuckles at Stacie softly. Stacie holds her hand out for Aubrey.

"And just leave our food here? That's a waste."

"Come on." Aubrey takes Stacie's hand gently, but Stacie just yanks her up and pulls her out of the restroom, earning a small yelp from the blonde.

Aubrey stops at their table. "I should pay..."

Stacie grabs her purse from the booth, and she leaves a one hundred dollar bill at the table next to the unfinished dinners. "I think that'll cover it." Before Aubrey can object, Stacie pulls her again and out of the restaurant.

"Stacie, I- I was the one that suggested this, so I think that I should be the one that pays," Aubrey complains, as Stacie walks to her car.

"No, it's okay. Really. Let's just go back to your place."

Aubrey sighs in content. "Alright." They continue to walk to her car. "And although I love that outfit, I'm sure you want to get out of it."

Stacie's eyes widen because she is certain that was a flirt. Her mouth opens to reply, but Aubrey interrupts.

"You know... because you spilled a drink on it."

Stacie catches Aubrey's smirk before the blonde swiftly turns around and continues to strut to her car. Stacie rolls her eyes and decides she is back in the game. They go in the car, and before Aubrey drives, she turns on the radio. Stacie uses this time to text a certain cock blocker.

Stacie: Wtf dude?

Tommy: Yes, Person I Just Met Tonight?

Stacie: Cut the crap why do you need to cb me? find somewhere else to crash

Tommy: I needed a place to stay tonight. If you weren't listening at our dinner, I was kicked out of my house for the night.

Stacie: By who?

"Hey, Stace. Is everything alright?" Aubrey says over the music.

Stacie looks up from her phone slowly. "Uh... yeah. I'm just texting my roommate." Stacie's phone vibrates twice, but she ignores it.

"Okay. Just checking."

Stacie makes sure that Aubrey is paying more attention to the road and music than to her before she looks down at her phone again.

2 unread messages. She opens the one from Tom first.

Tommy: That information is classified.

Stacie: Whatever can you just stay at my place?

Tommy: I don't have your keys.

Stacie: When i get there ill give them to you secretly

Tommy: What if I enjoy Aubrey's Wi-Fi network, and I don't want to leave?

Stacie: So help me god tom i will fucking murder you

Tommy: Well, when you put it that way...

Tommy: And don't worry, Stace. I didn't tell Aubrey about your little plan to bed her.

Stacie: Im not trying to bed her im just trying to spend time with her

Tommy: Yeah, exactly. Spend time with her... in bed! Lol!

Stacie: Why didnt you tell me you knew her

Tommy: I didn't think it would matter.

Stacie: Well it kinda does

Tommy: Whatever, Conrad. You'll be silently thanking me tonight.

Stacie doesn't text back because she has a feeling he is right. Instead, she looks at the other message she got earlier.

Beca: something came up, not coming home tnight

Stacie raises one eyebrow, confused. She wonders where Beca can be.

Stacie: Beca are you ok?

Beca texts back after a few minutes.

Beca: yes dont worry about me, ill be home tomorrow, have fun with blondy

Stacie chuckles at the message before she looks up and sees that Aubrey is pulling up. "That was fast."

"Yeah, it was a few blocks away. Come on." They leave the car and walk up the stairs to an apartment on the top floor. "Here we are," Aubrey softly says, as she unlocks her door.

She walks inside and sees that the lights are on, and Tom is sitting at her table having cake and wine. She scoffs and hurriedly walks on over to him, Stacie slowly following.

"Tom, I thought I told you to stay in the guest room," Aubrey says firmly.

Tom swallows what ever was in his mouth. "Wow. You guys eat really quickly. Seriously. I left the restaurant like five minutes ago." He puts his fork up nonchalantly. "You know, it's like you guys just can't wait to-"

"Why aren't you in your room?" Aubrey asks. Behind her, Stacie is discreetly placing her keys on the table.

"Sorry, Mom," Tom says with attitude, "I got a little hungry." Aubrey rolls her eyes and begins to speak, but Tom cuts her off. "Anyway, my other friend just opened up her dorm to me, so I'll... be leaving." He gets up with the wine bottle and takes the keys on the table that Stacie left for him, sloppily leaving his mess. Aubrey sighs in relief as he walks to the door. "Bye, Aubrey! Bye, Aubrey's girlfriend that I don't remember the name of because I barely met you tonight!" He shuts the door behind him.

Aubrey rolls her eyes then turns to Stacie. "I would offer you my good wine, but that's gone. We can drink some of the other one." Aubrey takes a bottle out of the cupboard and pours the two a glass.

"Thanks." Stacie smiles sweetly at Aubrey as she takes her drink.

"Um... Do you remember the place now?"

Stacie looks around. It's a large apartment. It looks like it could be a miniature house. It has a lot of colors, but it's mostly red. "Yeah. This place is really nice."

"Thanks."

"How do you even afford all of this?" Stacie asks but immediately regrets it.

Aubrey doesn't mind, though. "My dad left me a lot of money," she says.

"Oh... I didn't know he was like dead. I'm sorry," Stacie says shyly.

"It's fine. He's always in my heart."

"And bank account... Oh my God. I'm sorry. I don't know why I-"

"It's okay," Aubrey laughs.

Stacie mentally kicks herself. "I'm not really good at casual conversation."

"I can see that."

Stacie laughs. "Yeah. It's weird not talking about sex all the ti- Shit." She slaps her head. "Sorry. I'm just gonna... drink this." She takes a sip of the wine.

"Hey, I know this is done and over with, but did you ever have... sexual relations with a Treblemaker? I'd be really fine if you did, but I just want to know."

Stacie smirks. "Are you sure my vocal cords won't get ripped out?"

"No, seriously."

Stacie smiles. "Then, no. I would never break that oath. Even if there was actually a guy that was hot. No offense. I know you're in love with... uh... Unicycle and all."

Aubrey laughs. "I don't even know his real name. And he's kind of... dumb. I'm not into him anymore." She shakes her head as she slowly drinks her wine.

"I'm kind of dumb," Stacie says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're cute when you're dumb... like really cute."

"And are you saying that because of the alcohol?"

"Nope."

"You got your buzz really fast."

Aubrey raises her eyebrows. "I'm not drunk."

Stacie stares at her, unconvinced.

"Okay. Maybe a little. I have a low tolerance."

"Don't worry. You're cute when you're drunk... like really ho- I mean cute."

Aubrey rolls her eyes playfully.

"Have you ever done the dirty with a Treble?"

"No. Never." Aubrey crinkles her nose in disgust.

"Well, I thought... I don't know... rules are meant to be broken."

Aubrey chuckles. "No."

"Have you ever... um... with Tom?"

"Nope. He's like a brother. He and Chloe had a thing before."

"Chloe knows him, too?"

"Yeah. That's how I met him."

Stacie hums in thought.

"Hey, Stacie." Stacie looks at Aubrey with interest, and the blonde frowns, looking away, as her face reddens. "I... uh... I set this thing up."

"Huh?"

"This was... I knew you were going to the coffee shop today because Tom told me, so I went too. And... uh- I planned our... date."

Stacie's eyes widen, and she doesn't know what to say because they both had the same exact plan.

"And... he also told me that Beca was coming. And I thought I could hit two birds with one stone because you know... uh..."

"Chloe and Beca are secretly in love with each other?" Stacie adds.

Aubrey laughs. "Yeah."

"Can I tell you something crazy?"

Aubrey sips her drink and raises her eyebrows in approval.

"I... um... I- I don't know how to say this."

Aubrey smiles. "Go ahead."

Stacie opens her mouth, but she closes it and makes a confused face. She sits up suddenly. "Wait. This was a date?"

"If you- If you... um- wanted it to be," Aubrey says shyly.

"Yeah. It was an awesome date."

Aubrey's eyebrows furrow. "Not quite yet," she says, shaking her head and leaning forward.

"Wha-"

Aubrey cuts her off with a sweet kiss. Stacie's eyes widen with surprise, but she quickly melts into Aubrey, focusing on the feel of the blonde's pretty lips pressed against hers more than the very slight taste of alcohol. Things get heated quickly, and it surprises Stacie once more that Aubrey is the one initiating every thing.

Aubrey pushes Stacie back as she climbs on top of her and straddles her, keeping their lips attached. As their breathing gets heavier, Stacie drags her hands up Aubrey's legs and they're up to her thighs before Aubrey detaches her lips from Stacie's and reattaches at her neck, earning a small whimper from the brunette.

"I know Tom," Stacie moans suddenly.

Aubrey quickly takes off Stacie's blouse, making Stacie confused, and she continues to suck on Stacie's neck, regardless of the news.

Stacie feels she still needs to explain herself, so she continues breathily, "I... I... I told Tom to... mmm... stalk you. And I- pl- planned the date, too. Oh God."

Aubrey finally gets up, making Stacie regret her explanation because there was certainly a loss of pleasure. "Seriously?" she breathes out.

"Yeah," Stacie whispers hesitantly, her chest heaving.

"So Tom kept this from both of us? Wait. Are you paying him, too?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that slick bastard." Aubrey shakes her head, chuckling to herself. "Whatever. I don't really care anymore."

"Me neither. It's worth it." Stacie smiles as they both harshly connect at the lips again, this time hungrier. "I spilled... the... drink... on myself... on purpose," Stacie admits between kisses.

Aubrey rolls her eyes but continues to kiss Stacie as she stands them up and directs them to her room, and they make it to the bed, all without falling. Stacie goes on to rock Aubrey's world, thanking the universe for going through with her Plan B/Aubrey's Plan A.

* * *

_P.S. I wanted to keep this "rated PG-13" because the first part was, so I hope me avoiding Staubrey sex isn't as huge as a problem for you as it is for me. Honest, critical reviews are always appreciated._


End file.
